Could the feeling still be there?
by XxboriforeverxX
Summary: Tori and Beck are just friends, despite the fact that they had almost kissed. Beck was happy with Jade and Tori was happily single, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am new to this whole writing thing and this is my very first fanfiction! Hope you all like it! :D**

Tori's POV

"I love you." He said as I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too." I replied.

The two of us leaned towards each other until I could feel his breath on my lips.

Suddenly he backed away and yelled "TORI! TORI!"

I ran towards him and held his hand gently. "Whats wrong?" But he continued to yell my name.

I felt cold water being dumped on me and I woke up.

"God! How could you sleep for so long? I have been trying to wake you up for atleast half an hour now" said Trina, obviously pissed, as she walked out of my room.

But I didn't pay much heat toward her. Did I just have a dream in which I almost kissed my best friend? How? I was pretty sure that all the feelings I had for Beck were gone now. He was back with Jade and I was happily single. Plus, Jade had calmed down a bit towards me. my dream must have been just a one time thing. Yeah, thats all it was. Nothing more.

I got up from my bed and got ready for school. Yesterday Sikowitz had annouced that there was going to be a school play and I had auditioned. Today the final list was going to be put up on the notice board. I was pretty excited. The play was Romeo and Juliet but if it were in today's modern world. Pretty awesome huh?

I finally got ready, I was wearing a black and white stripped tank top white light blue denim shorts and ankle length black boots.

"Tori! Cat's here!" My mom called from downstairs. Cat? Why was she here?

"Hey Cat!" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Tori! Hiiii!" She chirped. She was so cute.

"Why are you here Cat?"

"Oh yeah! Do you want to ride to school with me?!" She asked

"Um.. Sure!" I said.

"C'mon then!" She said grabbing my hand and running out.

"Oh! Ookayyyy"

Beck's POV

I leaned against my locker as Jade and me had another hopeless argument, because ,Corey a girl in my english class came up to me and offered me a cookie. Which I took because I hadn't had any breakfast, and Jade being Jade got pissed about that.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER COOKIE?!"

"because….." I said for the billionth time "I was hungry. Jade, its just a cookie, why are you getting so upset?!"

"Next time when she asks you out to a date then please accept that as well." She said.

"Hey guys!" Tori said as she came towards us with Cat next to her. God! Tori was looking so pretty today, her hair was let loose with her natural curls, her shorts showed off her long, tanned legs without making her look slutty. but then again Tori wouldn't look slutty even if she wasn't wearing anything.

"Great! Now you're cheaking Vega out! Absolutely great! What a fucking perfect day!" Jade said as she walked away. Surprisingly Tori tensed up when Jade said this, but jade says this all the time and Tori has never tensed up before. Weird.

"Ugh! Sorry about her Tor, you know how she gets when she is annoyed." I said as I gave her a half hug as well as Cat.

"Hehe! Yeah… " Said Tori awkwardly.

"HAHAHAHA! Tori is behaving like a weirdo!" Cat giggled. So I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What?! Why would you say that suddenly Cat?" Asked Tori as she put a bit of her hair behind her ear. Man! She was so pretty.

"Because you were perfectly fine before we reached school and as soon as Jade talked to you, or rather to Beck about you, you got all weird and awkward and cute!" said Cat as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Tor, I told you, Jade is just annoyed and insecure, don't take her seriously." I said, " Don't worry I wasn't checking you out" I laughed as I kissed her forehead lightly. "Anyway I will catch you guys later! Gotta find Jade!

"BYEEEEEEEEEE! SEE YOU IN CLASS!" yelled cat, even though it wasn't really necessary, I wasn't that far.

"Bye." Said Tori shyly.

And as I walked away, I realised one thing, maybe I still did have some feelings for Victoria Marie Vega.

Tori's POV

Why?! Why did I have to have a dream about Beck?! Why did I have to get all awkward when he was around and clearly I made that very obvious because even Cat noticed it.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review for the second chapter.. I will only update if I get at least 5 reviews! Thankss! :***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy :D

Beck's POV

I entered Sikowitz class 10 mins, but it didn't make a difference cause he wasn't there yet. I sat down between Tori and Robbie ( and Rex, if you want to count that).

"Hey." I said quietly. I could feel the glares (sent by Jade) seep into my back, as I cautiously sat down.

"Hey!" Replied Robbie and Rex, whereas Tori just gave me a polite smile. But that one smile made me feel all warm and happy inside. I all of a sudden felt genuinely happy.

"Where's Sikowitz?" I asked, but as soon as I said those words, Sikowitz climbed in through the window.

"Good morning class!" He said with a straw in his mouth (he was drinking coconut water), "Today let us do an improve act!" He added enthusiastically.

"Again?" asked Andrè. Sikowitz shot him a glare and that shut Andrè up.

"Tori! Cat! And….. JADE!" Sikowitz called out! "The three of you will play a scene in which Tori and Jade are fighting over a guy, and Cat is trying to make peace between you two. AND ACTION!"

"How dare you! He was mine first!" Said Jade loudly.

"I am the one he loves now, so back off!" said Tori aggressively.

"Just stop it! He doesn't deserve any of you!" Said Cat.

"Keep to yourself Catarina!" said Jade. Cat looked genuinely hurt by her statement. Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat! We don't have any stage names! Thats the only only reason why I said your name! The statement was directed to your character!"

"BUZZZZZZ! Jade your out! Robbie! You're in! You're the boy that they are fighting over!"

"Look! There's Rob!" Said Cat, in character.

"Meeting you at last babe1" said Robbie, putting his arms around Tori's waist.

"Not that she seems happy to see you again." commented Rex. Tori giggled. And Robbie just flustered.

"Hey! Rex is a part of this?" Asked Cat.

"BUZZZZZZZZ! Cat your out!" Said Sikowitz.

"Rainbows and clouds!" puffed Cat grumpily. I laughed and rubbed her head, as she sat in front of me.

Tori's POV.

My ears heard the most amazing sound and I turned to see Beck laughing. Seeing him so happy, enjoying himself, even though only for 2 minutes, made my heart melt completely. The pit of my stomach felt all weird, but a good weird, I could get used to this feeling.

His chocolate brown met my hazel ones and I felt my heart burst with satisfaction. I looked back down.

"CONTINUE!" Said sikowitz.

"Obviously I am happy to see you again baby!" I saidi as I hugged Robbie.

From the corner of my eye I saw Beck's eyes fill up with… sadness? No. Of course not! I am officially going mad! Beck and me are just friends! We can't be more even if we wanted to. What! NO! We would never want to be more! I love him, but as a friend, right? God! Just shut up Victoria!

"Please let me kiss you." Asked Robbie as we pulled away.

I was taken back by this, but I guess I shouldn't be, cuz I had done a very similar thing with Beck, on my first day here.

As me and Robbie leaned towards each other the bell rang and I heard a loud THUD!

I turned my head and saw Beck standing, his chair on the floor and he looked at me, his eyes looked as if they were begging me not to do this. I pulled away from Robbie's embrace as everyone started flowing out of class.

Beck and I were the only ones left, or so I thought.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." He replied. "Listen Tori, I just wanna apologise about Jad-." But he was interrupted. By Jade herself.

"BABE… c'mon. Lets go." she said pulling him by his hand. He turned to me and gave me a helpless smile. I just smiled back. What more could i do? I couldn't pull him back and away from his own girlfriend.

I slowly walked out of class and towards my locker.

"Hey." Said a voice. A voice that I knew all too well.

"Aiden?" I whispered. I turned around to see the familiar handsome face.

Hope you guys like the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"AIDEN!" I said as realisation dawned over me. I jumped on him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Hey! I missed you too Baby Girl." He smiled.

"OH MY GODDD! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! SOOOOOOO MUCH! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO S-" He put finger on my lips.

"I get it Baby Girl. I missed you more." he said holding me.

"How come your here Pretty Boy?" I asked, tilting my he'd slightly.

"Well, Pretty Girl, I told dad that if I don't see you I will run around the neighbourhood naked." He smirked.

"I don't think that the girl next door would have a problem with that." I laughed. "But seriously, how come your here?"

"Dad got a transfer here for 6 months." He replied happily

I had met Aiden when I was 4, and we clicked instantly. He is from an English family, and was born in London too, but when he was 3 his parents moved to LA, in my neighbourhood.

But when we turned 13, he had to mvd to new york. But now he was here! And I couldn't be happier!

Jade POV

Tori was ON that random guy. Like a monkey on a tree branch. They were hugging each other as though their life depend on it. Who was this gorgeous boy? I looked at Beck, and saw something I wasn't expecting. I was expecting to see an expression of surprise, but I saw a look a hurt and confusion spread across his face. His finger (which were entwined with mine) loosened up. Though this phase of his only lasted for two seconds, I noticed it pretty well. He look over at me and smiled. A real smile. I knew he loved me, and I knew that I loved him, but I always wondered if that was enough, it had been enough for the past two years, but I wasn't too sure anymore.

"Beck?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the guy with Tori.

"I dunno." He said in a low voice.

"Well c'mon! Let's find out!

"Yeah.." he tagged along.

Becks POV.

Who was that? I was hoping he would be Tori's cousin or something. WAITTTTT! No! I don't care! I have Jade. And I HAVE to get over my feelings for Tori. I love Jade.

"Hey guys!" Said Jade as she walked up to them.

"Hey!" Said Tori jumping down from that guy.

"Who is he?" I asked, maybe SLIGHTLY rudely.

"Beck! Don't be mean!" Tori replied cheerfully "Guys, this is Aiden, my best friend. And Beck, You guys will get along great! He plays the guitar too!"

"Oh. Okay. Will he be coming to Hollywood Arts?" I asked.

Tori face dropped slightly. She turned to him. "Will you?" she asked.

"I wish I could, Pretty Girl, but I am not planning on becoming an actor or singer or DJ or any of all these crazily creative things, remember?" Aiden replied.

What did he just call her?! Pretty Girl, that was a very cute pet name, i'll have to agree, but I didn't like the blush that spread across Tori's cheeks because of it.

"Ohhhh! British! What do you want to become Aiden?" asked Jade sweetly , before I could ask him myself.

"An architect." He smiled at Jade. I put an arm around Jade's waist and brought her closer to me, glaring at Aiden the whole time.

"Oh! That's nice! I am Jade West by the way, and this is Beck." Jade introduced us, and put her hand forward to shake his. He smiled and shook her hand, and offered to shake mine, but I ignored it, I didn't get a good vibe from this guy.

"Beck, can I talk to you for a second? Please?" asked Tori.

"Sure." I replied and walked away with Tori, Jade glaring at her throughout the time. Man! We were a really insecure couple, huh?

"What your problem with Aiden?" Said Tori, her beautiful hazel eyes full of confusion with a small touch of anger. She took my breath away. Eventhough i knew that the anger and confusion was directed at me.

EVERYTHING, was what I wanted to say, but instead I mummered "Nothing."

"Beck. Please tell me if you aren't comfortable with him." She said with her beautiful voice full of confusion.

"How does it matter if I am not comfortable with him!? He is your best friend isn't he? A best friend, should I mention, who we have never even heard of before!" I said loudly.

"IT MATTERS TO ME! I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK, BECK!" She replied almost as loud. I grabbed her arms delicately.

"Why?" I asked as I rested my forehead on hers. Her breathing quickened but she didn't pull away.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because your my… best friend too." She equally quietly.

I took a deep breath. I cant handle myself when I am alone with Tori. She has an effect on me. And I know that I have the same effect on her and I knew that this wasn't right, not now at least, even though it felt right the entire time. I pulled away from her and walked out. I need to clear my head.

"Beck?" Said an english accent.

"Want do you want Aiden?"

"Where's Tori?" He asked.

I didn't reply. He mumbled something and walked away.

Tori's POV

After Beck walked away, I shrugged off the feeling which had dawned over me. I have to keep a check on myself when I am with beck, I can't let him influence me, just like that, in a matter of seconds. Also, why does he do this to me? He has Jade. His beautiful and talented girlfriend, who loved him so much. Sure, she was sometimes mean and scary, but I can see that she really loves him with all her heart, and I also know that he loves her.

Heyyyyyy! I know this isn't a good chapter, SORRYYYYY! READ AND REVEIWWW!


End file.
